User talk:CoinsCP
PC Why do you keep changing the production code on Halloween Haul? The official production code is 203a. Just because it's still in season 1 doesn't change anything. The code is always the same. --KataraFan :Just stop. Questions like this will not be answered on my talk page. And I'm like "What happened to the admin?" Nothing! 15:14, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Why won't you answer the question? It's just stupid for you to change it when it is what it is. What's your problem? And leave my talk page alone. You have no right to change anything that isn't yours. --KataraFan :::Stop. Actually, I'm a chat moderator and rollback, and it's a WIKI RULE on many wikis not to blank your talk page unless you are archiving it, like me and PFMuffin do. And I'm like "What happened to the admin?" Nothing! 15:19, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::Okay, forget about the talk page. Why do you keep changing the production code??? It doesn't make any sense. I'm trying to help this wiki and you keep undoing stuff. --KataraFan :::::Undoing stuff that I'm supposed to undo. Please stop arguing with me. And I'm like "What happened to the admin?" Nothing! 15:22, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I'm not arguing. I'm just asking a simple question. If there's a reason why you don't want me to put the prod. code up there then tell me what it is and I'll stop. If there isn't a reason then why do you keep undoing it? --KataraFan :::::::Stop right now. And I'm like "What happened to the admin?" Nothing! 15:28, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::OMG! What is wrong with you? I'm gonna put the code back up there and I expect it not to be removed without a valid reason. --KataraFan :::::::::You're a normal user. I'm a rollback and chatmod. I will remove it too. And I'm like "What happened to the admin?" Nothing! 15:34, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::OOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMMGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Why would you remove a true fact? You're are so slow! This is the reason why this wiki will never reach its full potential. Because of you and PFMuffin. You guys don't make any sense. You still failed to answer the major question. THE PRODUCTION CODE IS 203A. WHAT DON'T YOU GET ABOUT THAT??? If you're removing something that is true, then you're abusing your privileges. I just don't get your problem. --KataraFan :::::::::::I'm not abusing my privileges because I am removing something FAKE. You are abusing your privileges to edit (since you're not blocked (at least not yet)) by adding something FAKE. So please stop or I will get PFMuffin to block you. And I'm like "What happened to the admin?" Nothing! 15:45, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::Whatever. I don't care that you blocked me because I'm NEVER coming to this wiki again. You're retarded. At the end of the day, the pc is still 203a. I'm right, you're wrong, have a nice life loser. :::::::::::::Bye bye. Lemme fix that: I'm right, you're wrong. The PC is not gonna be 203a because it's fake. And I'm like "What happened to the admin?" Nothing! 15:54, October 15, 2011 (UTC) It's not real. This just goes to show how ignorant you are when it comes to stuff like this. If it's not 203a then what is it? Are you telling me that all these websites are lying?: *One *Two *Three *Four *Five :::::::::::::::They are lying. And I'm like "What happened to the admin?" Nothing! 16:09, October 15, 2011 (UTC)